newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisbette Smith
General Name:Lisbette Smith Nickname:Lis or Liz Race: Human Gender: Female Age:31 Hair:Blonde Height:6'3" Weight:about 200 pounds Appearance: She has been mistaken for a man in the past. She is very fit and is constantly working at keeping herself in good shape. She keeps her hair short and doesn't do much as far as styling goes. She doesn't wear makeup or fuss with her appearance. She usually wears her armor, but is not averse to wearing dresses now and then. When she does wear nicer clothes, she will make an effort to take a bath in the creek or nearby lake and will comb her hair. She wears dresses awkwardly, as it is not common for her, Scars:She's got a few scrapes here and there from battle, but her armor helps prevent that. Her armor has been repaired on multiple occasions and looks like it's seen a great deal of battles. Home: New Avalon Birthplace: Elwynn Forest Family:She has 7 siblings, 2 sisters and 5 brothers (3 of her brothers passed due to the plague). Her parents still live in Elwynn Forest. All of her siblings have moved on to get jobs in the city or on the nearby farms. She is the only one that has taken up the sword. Her father is a blacksmith and she convinced him to teach her the trade. Gavin Smith was reluctant to teach his daughter the trade, but when none of his sons showed as much interest, he gave in. Lisbette's mother, Elizabeth, was determined to teach her daughter cooking and housework. Lis, proved to please both her parents with her hard work and determination. Significant Other:Coran Alexander. She is engaged to be married to him. However that was 7 years ago. She is hardly interested in him. Occupation:Blacksmith and writer for the Stormwind Daily Sun, a newspaper of ill-repute, whose pages are filled with incredible stories of fantastic feats. While Lis claims that most of her tales are indeed true, who can actually believe something in a paper full of lies? Skills/Talents:She is an expert fighter. Hobbies:She collects trinkets and knick-nacks. If they've got a magical property to them, mores the better. Personality Lis is honest, almost to a fault (which is saying something, considering the stories that she writes for the Sun). She also has a temper, which she says she's been trying to work on, but evidence proves the likewise. She doesn't lash out, in the normal way, though - she takes her anger out on the battlefield, in the smithy, or in training. She's not against the drink or two after a long day, but will not allow herself to become too drunk. She believes that everyone has a story to tell. She hates liars above all else. War has had its effect on her, once upbeat and positive, she's now tempered down quite a bit to being serious and somber. Primary Motivators: Honor, friendship. Background She left home at the age of 25, partly to explore the world and partly to escape her engagement. She has traveled the world and finds solace in helping others. She prides herself in all of the friendships she's made. She works hard to strengthen those ties. She occasionally is in need of money for the use of a smithy's shop or a bed at an inn, but for the most part she'll work for a pittance. That is how she came to meet the Temple Knights. She signed up for a job to help rescue a damsel in distress. She succeeded in battling a warlock and some demons, with the aid of two knights from the Temple Knights. She rescued the princess and returned her back to her people. She got to know Halinis a little better and liked the sound of joining the cause. Since joining the Temple Knights, Lis has managed to keep a low profile. Not really liking to draw much attention to herself, she's followed orders to the letter. In her free time, she keeps to herself, working on the stories that she sends to the Daily Sun. She's attended many of the battles, riding with the cavalry. She took a pretty bad hit to her right arm during the battle of Andorhal, which resulted in a week in the infirmary and resulting in her having to resort to one sword as opposed to two. As she is left-handed, it didn't affect her work in the smithy. When not in battle, she's spent much of her time in the smithy, repairing armor. Otherwise, she spends time practicing. She doesn't socialize much, preferring to keep to the background.